


Testing Limits

by SockPrincess



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/pseuds/SockPrincess
Summary: You never know how much you can handle until you give it a try.





	Testing Limits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You requested "group: Yuri Plisetsky/ice dildo" and "the ice dildo should be at least 20 inches (50.8 centimeters) long, not counting any handle or flared base. it doesn’t have to all fit (you coward)." For the record, it will all fit, but he's just getting started. I hope you like what I came up with!


End file.
